the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Pi / House of Mistrust/@comment-5919015-20130125034957
Review for House of Pi/Mistrust: The beginning scene was scary with Victor and Trudy. It was funny when Fabian and Alfie gave them a serenade, but I feel so bad for Trudy now because of the way Victor treated her. Ms. Denby is a good liar, you gotta admit. She even knows her geography. I can't believe she refers to Victor as "that caretaker". I knew she was lying about teaching on Wight, and I find it stupid how they asked Ms. Denby if she saw Amber in the gatehouse. I also find it strange how when Sibuna first snuck to the gatehouse, they were just knocking on the door. How discreet. And Eddie should've been a little more subtle with his dad when he found out his dad was evil.Too bad he's still in denial. I'm g;ad KT and Patricia are being nice to each other but I just feel that KT is making more of an effort. I love how Patricia thinks KT is being too nice especially when she asked her to be partners. Not everyone is like you Patricia. I think Patricia still needs to do some work. Patricia should be a little more considerate with her words. And this whole fortune cookie secrets thing, I doubt it will turn out well. I think Patricia might betray KT and put a secret of hers in the fortune cookies, since she doesn't totally like her yet. When Joy was asking Fabian out, I knew it wouldn;t turn out well. Forget that I don't support Jabian much, but it just wasn't the right time. I still like that she had the confidence to ask him out finally, but it was so awkward when she did. I knew it would end badly. I think was being a bit mean to Willow, because even though I don't care for her much, I think she shouldn't have turned her away. I love how Joy says she had an essay to do right in the middle of the Sibuna mission to the gatehous, I was kinda suspicious what she meant. It's terrible she won't be involved in the mystery anymore. Personally I feel a bit sad for her but also disappointed because she is supposed to do something bad this season so maybe it will be because of Fabian and how she is not part of the mystery and she might feel isolated from her friends. I feel bad for Eddie too. When he found out his dad is probably evil, he was in so much denial. I surprised Sibuna didn't tell him earlier. And anyways, it's great to see Eddie actually having a conversation with Patricia now. I can't believe Amber is stuck in the gatehouse. I hope she's safe and they need to rescue her soon. She'll probably spend the night there. And I can't believe the the adults found her. I hope she doesn't actually betray Sibuna. I like what Willow said to Fabian that you should be careful with someone's heart. I like that he tried to talk to Joy and I really don't want things to be bad btw them at this point. Fabian really needs to move on. I love Fabina but since shes not coming back, he needs to look at other possibilities sometime. I think Sibuna really needs to trust KT, especially Patricia. It was great to see Amber's dad, though I never pictured him the way he was. The competition is moving along well. I thought Jerome's Alfie dog idea was funny but it was really funny when he ate all of Mara's fregetable bars and felting like sh***ing, (sorry I had to say that). I think it's nice that Jerome wants to prove to Mara he's competent but he seriously needs to just humble himself. Overall the episode was interesting. I still can't get over the cliffhanger though. I really hope Amber doesn't betray Sibuna. I couldn't believe they found her :O